In the transfer of certain types of messages in data packet networks, such as system messages relating to establishment of connections or taking connections out of operation, it is required, that the transfer of the messages is performed rapidly and that no blocking or barring of transmission nodes can occur. Further there is a need of forwarding the state of various nodes in the packet network without extra signalling lines.